


Warm

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Cock Warming, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Cuddling is nice, but Ringo wants to get even closer.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 17
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I uhhhhh...I just really like this idea. I know sometimes cock warming can be a much kinkier thing than this, but I just wanted soft fluff so that's what I did, haha.

George breathed heavily as he came down from the high of his orgasm, and Ringo collapsed on top of him. “I don’t wanna move,” Ringo murmured as he rubbed George’s chest.

Smiling, George kissed the top of his head. “Me neither.”

“Maybe we don’t have to move?” Ringo said, looking at him with wide, pleading eyes.

George laughed. “But ‘m all sticky. We’re gonna have to move eventually.”

Staying as still as he could, Ringo stretched his arm out and grabbed the box of tissues. He carefully cleaned George up and tossed the dirty tissues to the floor.

“Not gonna take care of yourself?” George pointed to where Ringo was still buried inside of him.

Surprisingly, Ringo averted his eyes. “I guess so.” He tapped the top of the tissue box. “Unless…maybe I could just stay here?”

George snorted. “With your cock up me arse?”

Wincing, Ringo shrugged. “Just feels nice, is all.” He began to pull out.

“Wait.” George grabbed his wrist. “You really want that?” Maybe George shouldn’t have assumed he was kidding.

“Yeah,” Ringo muttered. “Sorry. I know that’s odd. But you’re so warm, and I just…I like being close to you. And I wanna be closer.”

“Hey,” George said softly. He cupped Ringo’s face and pulled him in for a kiss. “We can try that.”

“I’m not gonna do it if you’re uncomfy.”

“I’m plenty comfy,” George said. And he meant it. His muscles were still relaxed, and now that Ringo was soft inside him, he was smaller. “C’mere.”

George rolled them over so they were next to each other on the pillows, Ringo right behind him. As he did so, Ringo shifted slightly inside him—and George felt _it_. The feeling Ringo had spoken of, being even closer. In all the nights they had slept with their limbs entangled, nothing had been as intimate as this.

They shut off the light and pulled the blankets over their naked skin. Ringo wrapped an arm around George’s waist and tugged him closer still. “How is it?” George asked into the darkness.

“Mmm,” Ringo sighed against his neck, giving his hips a little wiggle. Miraculously, neither of them got hard. It felt much too cozy for that. “I love you so much,” Ringo whispered. Not that the words were necessary. As Ringo’s warmth enveloped him inside and out, George had never felt more loved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted more of the fluff, so I wrote more fluff. Yeeeee. Not sure how long I'll continue this fic for, but it'll just be a bunch of independent scenes that are all in the same timeline, all focused on cock warming.

George was on the couch when Ringo came home. “What happened?” George said. He was only going to a couple of stores; it shouldn’t have taken that long. “Was the traffic…bad?”

When Ringo finally stepped inside, his eyes were red. He was lugging several grocery bags already, but he had a couple boxes of food tucked in his armpits and under his chin. There was dirt smudged on his cheek.

“Oh my god,” George said with a gasp, jumping up to help him. “Are you alright?”

Ringo let George grab a few of the bags, and once they were all on the table, he plopped into one of the chairs. “I tripped. Right over the curb in the car park. And smacked my face right into one of the bushes and tore one of the bags open.”

“Oh, love,” George said, rubbing his shoulders and kissing his head.

“And some nasty kids were laughin’ at me, and then when I got in the car I was so distracted that I almost ran a red and ev’ryone was honking, and—”

“Shhh.” George hugged him tight. “You’re home now, it’s alright. You’re safe. Can I do anything for you?”

Ringo shut his eyes and shook his head. “I just wanna wash up,” he muttered while rubbing at the dirt on his face.

George watched sadly as Ringo headed toward the bathroom. It hurt to see him so down. George would have to do his best to cheer him up.

* * *

The water shut off, and a few minutes later Ringo joined George in the living room and dropped onto the couch. “Feeling better?” George said, scooting closer and kissing his cheek.

Ringo shrugged. “A little.”

“Mm. Want me to help with anything?” George said, resting his hand at the top of Ringo’s thigh.

As Ringo looked down at George’s hand teasingly close to his crotch, he laughed softly. “That would be very nice. But I’m not sure I’m in the mood to sweat right now.”

George wrapped his arm around his waist instead. “We can just sit here together.”

Ringo nuzzled closer. “Wish there was a way to do both,” he murmured.

A thought struck George. “Maybe we can.”

“…How?”

When George explained his idea, Ringo’s face lit up and he nodded eagerly. George rushed to the bedroom and returned with the lube. After sharing a kiss, George lowered Ringo’s trousers, spread the lube over his length, and positioned himself above him. It was a bit difficult without Ringo being erect, but after a few tries—and Ringo accidentally getting half hard—he slid down and sat on Ringo’s lap. Ringo sighed immediately.

“Is it good?” George asked, keeping his hips still and resting against Ringo’s chest.

“Yeah, it’s…” Ringo took a shaky breath that he exhaled against George’s back. “It’s so warm. And…snug.”

“Snug?” George said with a laugh.

“Yeah. ‘Tight’ sounds so dirty.”

As George relaxed around Ringo, enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend being deep inside him, he decided snug was a fitting word. He breathed deeply and ran his hand over Ringo’s thigh—

Ringo sniffled.

“Ritchie? You alright?”

He sniffled again, and his chest started to shake. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled, his voice raspy enough that he was undeniably crying. “My day’s just been so shitty, and now this is so perfect.” He buried his head into George’s shoulder and hugged his waist. “You make everything better.”

George’s own eyes began to tear up. He grabbed Ringo’s hand, kissing it, squeezing it, pressing it against his cheek. “Well, you deserve the best.”

Ringo choked out another sob, and he helped George swivel around so they could kiss properly. Ringo’s lips were salty from the tears, but George was happy to kiss them away. Very gently, George rolled his hips—not for pleasure, but to remind Ringo that he was there. He was always there, anywhere Ringo needed him to be. Ringo rocked his hips upward to meet him, and for that split second, he touched places so deep inside of George that the boundaries between their bodies blurred together.

They were each other’s, always and forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you saw the version of this chapter I posted yesterday, I'm sorry. I screwed something up in it. But this version should be okay now.


End file.
